


Grumpy Pants

by Jodie13



Series: Crowleys Baby [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grumpy Crowley, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, pregnacy cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie13/pseuds/Jodie13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is pregnant and grumpy...and having some weird cravings Bobby would rather not think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Pants

Crowley hated being pregnant, he felt huge and uncomfortable, and this was only month five. He was sitting on the couch eating ice cream and watching Dr. Sexy on a huge flat screen, just waiting for Bobby to come in and see it. He had gotten tired of the crappy, tiny, and ancient TV Bobby had. 

Slowly Crowley had been fixing the place up, just a tiny bit at a time to ease Bobby into it. The ceiling was patched and no longer leaking, all the dust was gone, there was more light, and less clutter. Crowley snorted as Dr. Sexy seduced another nurse, he shook his head and pulled himself up off the couch hating how hard it was to do now. Grumbling to himself he went into the kitchen, his ice cream was missing something. He pulled open the fridge to have a look. At the bottom of the fridge he found a jar full of blood, not unusual to find in a hunters house. He opened the jar to have a sniff. Goat. Not as good as fresh but it would do. He took a drink straight from the jar before pouring a good amount more over the ice cream left in his bowl. He nudged the fridge door closed with his hip and turned around with ice cream and blood dripping from a spoon half way to his mouth.

“What in the hell are you eating?” Exclaimed Bobby, “Is that my damn goat blood?” he walked closer to the demon who was standing naked, except for a pair of silk boxers that were riding low on his hips, in his kitchen. His stomach was rounded with their daughter, a bit of blood on his chin, and a sheepish smile on his face.

“Robert....umm.” Crowley quickly licked the blood off his lips.”Well...yes. I need it right now.” he shuffled closer to his lover. “At least it's not human,love.” 

Bobby sighed. True. He didn't say anything just put an arm around the demon and led him back into the living room. He balked at the huge TV. “Dammit demon.” he murmured in the others ear as they sat down, Crowley was already eating his concoction and switching through the channels. He shot a grin a the other man, knowing how much he hated change. Bobby just rolled his eyes and hugged the demon closer. He had learned about a month ago not to 'upset' a pregnant demon. He shuttered, what a nightmare that had been.

Crowley finished his ice cream and set the bowl on the table, turning he leaned over to kiss Bobby. Bobby backed away, “No no, you are not kissing me with goat blood breath, you idjit.”

Crowley pulled back looking at Bobby with wide eyes. Bobby knew he was in trouble when the demons eyes went from wide to glaring in less then a second. 

“Fiiiine.” Crowley hissed in Bobbies face, then he jumped up and stalked out of the room. He looking more like a huffy pregnant Siamese cat then the King of Hell. Bobby grinned at the demons back, that waddle was just too cute. But as the demon headed upstairs the grin dropped, Bobby sighed. Time to go calm his mate down....and with any hope get him to brush his teeth.


End file.
